


[Podfic] conspiracy of silence

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [7]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-The Hanging Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: “Wait,” says Beverley. “Are you going to actually talk about something you’re feeling? Are you even allowed to do that? Doesn’t it break some sort of code?”





	[Podfic] conspiracy of silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [conspiracy of silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779996) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> I recorded this as a treat for [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer) for #ITPE2017. I recorded you a little Poly-thing. It's not the Poly-thing I wanted to record, but I didn't have time to do the one I wanted, so have a shorter one instead. I hope you'll enjoy my attempts at sounding posh XD

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20Conspiracy%20of%20Silence.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:21:43 | 20 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20Conspiracy%20of%20Silence.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:21:43 | 10 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Sixthlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight), for giving blanket permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Anywhere But Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn4hw_V_Q7Q) by SafetySuit. 


End file.
